Destiny? Yeah right
by HurryTheQueenIsAwake
Summary: A new girl in need. A boy that can help. A story everyone will remember. This truly won't go good but here goes nothing. O N E P I C E S T O R Y Starts in episode 396 (Bad summary sorry! also not a Luffy love sorry, however, it will start as a OC x ace)


Hello! so this is my first time publishing in so I don't know how this is going to turn out but I'm excited nonetheless. Feedback is welcome as long as your not being a jerk. Also, an important notice is this will start in episode 397 It won't really make sense unless you know this. So, in other words, the Sabaody Archipelago Arc where Caime is being sold as a slave.

A girl walks down the road to Grove 1. Not wanting to attract any attention she has a coat around her that prevent you from seeing her face. She as well as a backpack around her back. As she's getting nearer to the auction house she starts seeing nobles also going there but instead of walking they have slaves pulling them. It was an unpleasant sight so the girl put her head down not wanting to witness anything horrific. As she enters the auction house she is pleased it hasn't started and not a lot of people are there. She decided to stay in the back where a man with a coat, red hair, no shirt and yellow and black baggy pants stand. Next to him, she saw people who were talking to him, all of which were unfit for any reason to be in an auction house. She smiled at her self. They where other known as the Kid Pirates. Soon the auction had started. More people came. She almost halfway through the auction some of the straw hats crew came, but none were Luffy. He had come, right?

After all his friend Caime was being sold as a slave. Did he not care? No. Not after all the stories she had heard of him. He had to come. She started getting nervous, biting her nails playing with her hair. She looked over at the door for almost the fifth time. Eustass Kid looked over at her. She had been acting weird. The two looked at each other but she turned her head back to see the stage. Trying to act as normal as possible but failing miserably. The final auction had started and Caime was brought out to the stage. The announcer pulled off the cloth and it revealed the mermaid. The girl looked at the mermaid with sad eyes. This wasn't fair. Soon a celestial Nobel raised his number and called a number. Everyone was shocked at the high amount he was paying. This really pissed her off. The girl started walking down the stairs. Law and Kid surely noticed her odd behavior but before she could even think of what she was doing the girl who had stayed quote finally spoke up.

"Hey!" She shouted but before anything happened the door burst broke and Luffy came out. The girl smiled at her self 'He's here!' she thought.

"What the heck couldn't you land any better?!" Luffy blurted out. Luffy started arguing with the driver. People around them started wondering what had happened while the Heart Pirate and Kid Pirates realized who he was.

"Luffy!" Luffy looked over at the cloaked girl and gave a confused look.

"Uh, who are you?" Fluffy tilted his head while the girl just looked at him excited.

Before she could say anything else he saw Caime in the large fish tank and walked over to her. "Caime!" He shouted. He walked down the stairs and towards the stage. Before he could actually get anywhere near the stage a large Fishman started holding him back. Luffy tried setting himself free but it didn't work. So the Fishman took out extra arms which cause the audience scream. Things escalated pretty bad and in the end, Luffy ended up punching a celestial dragon. And just like she heard Monkey D. Luffy was indeed crazy. Soon Rayleigh comes out from the back with a giant. The girl ran down the stairs to where Rayleigh stod.

"Rayleigh!" You shout. He turns to you and a smile appears on his face.

"Ah, Shiori! What are you doing here?" Rayleigh hugged the girl, while everyone wondered who exactly are these two persons.

"I should be asking you that. I though Shakky told you not to get sold as a slave anymore. You do realize it isn't safe?"

"Ah, Shiori thanks for worrying but I'm fine. And you still haven't told me why you're here." The old man asked her. She calmly smiled and spoke again.

"Oh. That. Well, i was recently handed a new mission. And it just happened to be here. It also just happened to involve Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy then looked at the girl curiously. He was sure he had never met her. So why was it she seemed to know so much about him. All the other straw hats wondered the same. Before anyone could clear things Rayleigh went over to Caime. "Stay still." He tells her and she does as shes told. The straw hats tell him to stop but he doesn't listen. Shiori spoke up annoyed. "Shut up!" Zoro looked at her annoyed, she just turns her head to Rayleigh. He takes out the chain around her and it explodes as he throws it in the air. Everyone looks at them surprised.

"Do you know that guy Luffy?" Ussop asked Luffy as Rayleigh started climbing up the stairs.

"I really don't know him. Or her!" Luffy pointed over at me.

"Sorry, you guys. You where here just to watch right." Rayleigh looked over to the Heart Pirates and to the Kids pirates. "Judging from how you handled that situation earlier, you aren't exactly pushovers, right?"

"Who'd that we'd run into such a big shot here?" Kidd spoke up. "That's the dark king, Silvers Rayleigh, no doubt about it. What's that legendary man doing here?" Rayleigh kept on climbing the stairs now he was smirking."I prefer to be called Ray-san around here. Please don't call me by that name. I'm an old man now. I'd like to live peacefully" The girl next to him scoffed. Kid looked over at her. "Sorry girl, I don't know who you are." The girl stopped climbing and looked over at him. By now Rayleigh was with Hachi helping him. "Shiori introduce yourself." Rayleigh said. The girl took off her coat and bowed.

"My name is **Monkey D. Shior** i." The girl had short white hair, big blue eyes, some freckles around her cheeks, a small nose, and a curvy body. She threw her coat on the chair next to her and grabbed her backpack. She grabbed the straps of her backpack and puffed her cheeks. "Well if it isn't the Navy Blue Marine." Kid looked over at the small girl. Others started whispering as well. She walked over to Rayleigh. "Your right, that doesn't feel so good." Rayleigh then started talking to the Straw Hats. "Thanks a lot you guys. You helped my friend out."

"So why did you both want to meet me."

"Actually we both have different things to discuss personally." Rayleigh told Luff who just nodded along. "But let's save that for afterward. First, we've got to get out of here.

"Criminals inside! Please reside the Rosward family! An admiral will be here shortly!" They all heard the Marines outside calling for them. "You don't know what will happen otherwise, rookies!"

"So thier just not dragging us into this, but thier totally treating us as if we were his accomplices, too." Law had finally spoken up as well. "I see that straw hat Luffy is just as crazy as the rumor said. Not to complain but I'm not gonna stick around to clash with an admiral." Kid spoke up next.

"Yes, I cant use that power from before, so I'm counting on you. It would be really troublesome if the government found out who I am."

"I have no intentions of getting saved by some old man." Kid said. "But the longer we stay to more soldiers will come. I'll be going on ahead. As an extra favor, I'll save you guys. I'll take care of the cleaning outside. So just relax." Law and Luffy soon followed behind him, wanting to fight. Before Luffy could leave Shiori spoke up angry. "Hey!" They soon all turned thier heads to her.

"I have some serious business to talk so don't die or run away. Got that, Luffy." Luffy nodded but soon left with the others. And then they were gone. "You sure you don't want to go with them?" Rayleigh asked the girl, who now had put her coat back on and put up her hoodie. "Yeah, I need to save my energy for later." She helped up Hachi and went with Rayleigh. She heard Ussop and Nami talking in the back. "Uh, Nami who is that girl?"

"Jeez, you don't know anything! Pay attention. There isn't a lot about her, just that she used to be in the Marines but once they asked her to join the admiral she suddenly quit. They say her devil fruit is like nonother but not many people have seen it. Who knows how strong she is after all her bounty is over 600 million. But the biggest rumor is... shes with the revolutionary army."


End file.
